Voodoo
by angelchica
Summary: When Spike finds out that voodoo is out to get Buffy, he’s on the job to save his love. Plus, Buffy finds out her true feelings for Spike. (I thought I would try out B/S pairing. Let’s see how this turns out). My first Buffy fic!


Title: Voodoo  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Spike finds out that voodoo is out to get Buffy, he's on the job to save his love. Plus, Buffy finds out her true feelings for Spike. (I thought I would try out B/S pairing. Let's see how this turns out). My first Buffy fic!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters obviously belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here. I would be in Hollywood or whatever getting tons of money!   
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Buffy was out at night, patrolling. It had been a quiet evening so far but she knew better. She knew that sooner or later the vampires would come out. They were just waiting for her to get distracted when all of a sudden she felt like someone was following her.   
  
Buffy didn't turn around. She kept on walking and then all of a sudden she turned around and was about to stake the "vampire" when she noticed that it wasn't.  
  
"Tara! Spike! What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, well, um, Willow said that you might need help tonight but she couldn't come because she was working on some spell so we told her we would help you out," Tara said.  
  
"Well I don't need help," Buffy said.  
  
"Look, Slayer. You should be happy that you've got us. It's going to make your job easier," Spike said.  
  
"No, it's not. You're just going to get in my way!" Buffy said as she ran past them and staked a vampire that was about to grab Tara. And the fight began  
  
Spike was fighting off three vampires at the same time. Buffy staked the vampire and turned to Tara.  
  
"You ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
Tara nodded but then looked scared as she pointed in front of her. Buffy turned around and didn't see anything but then felt something pull her hair.  
  
"Oww!" she yelled as she turned around and saw that a vampire was there. Tara had gone off to the side, got up and ran.  
  
"Probably best," Buffy said as the vampire charged after her. They started to fight but the vampire was no match for her. She looked over at Spike who was battling a few vampires with no stake.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled out. He turned his head. He saw the stake was heading towards him. He grabbed it and staked the remaining vampires.  
  
"Now that's what I call a bloody fight!" he yelled as he walked towards the Slayer who looked a bit out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, let's go home," Buffy said.  
  
"You alright Slayer? You look a bit beat," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said as she started to struggle to breath. She fell but was caught in Spike's arms.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike called out.   
  
Buffy was struggling to breath. She closed her eyes tight hoping that feeling would go away. She pulled the shirt's collar away from her neck but it wasn't helping. Spike didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to seeing the Slayer clinging on to him for dear mercy. But he didn't understand what was happening and felt helpless.  
  
Then, Buffy opened her eyes. She looked around and met Spike's eyes.  
  
"You alright, love?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, a bit confused about everything that just happened. She was unsure that it had happened at all.  
  
"What just happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping that you would tell me," Spike said.  
  
"That was the weirdest feeling. I felt like I couldn't breathe."  
  
"Has that ever happened before?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, it's just weird. But promise me you're not going to tell everybody what just happened," Buffy pleaded.  
  
"But don't you think they should know that way if it's something abnormal they can do something to help you," Spike said concerned.  
  
"It was probably just a reaction to something. No biggie. Plus why do you care so much?" Buffy asked almost immediately regretting having asked that.  
  
"Do I even have to answer that, love?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy knew that Spike had fallen for her but what she didn't know was if that feeling was right or if it was just the chip that was making him feel that way.  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"No, Slayer. It's time you listen to me. I always have to stand here and listen to you being disgusted and mad about the fact that I love you. I can't help it if I feel that way! Do you think that I like the fact that I'm a vampire and I'm in love with the one person that is out to destroy us? Do you think that I'm helping you guys out and killing my own just because I feel like it? I'm doing this for you! Why can't you understand that it is possible for me to have feelings for you and above all, to love you!" Spike said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy just stood there for a minute, not really sure what to do. He was right and it was hard for her to admit that but up until a few days, she hadn't felt this way. Why did she feel so tingly every time he said he loved her. She didn't love him so why should she care. Or did she? Had the Slayer once again fallen in love with a vampire?  
  
"Spike, how can you love me when you don't even have a soul?" Buffy asked, regretting having asked that.  
  
Spike looked up at the Slayer. He couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe there's a whole lot more to loving than just having a soul," Spike said as he left Buffy just standing there. She watched him leave.  
  
"I'm just confused that's all. I mean for all I can say once you get that chip out of your head you can just come after me and kill me," Buffy said to herself.  
  
She sat down by a tombstone and rested her head on it.  
  
"Men, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," Buffy said aloud as she felt the ground beneath her shake. Buffy waited for her opponent to arise. A hand went through the grass and then the vampire got out.  
  
"Well, what a way to celebrate my birth," the vampire said.  
  
"Yeah, what a way to realize my true feelings. You know, you guys really need to give up on those bad lines I mean, it's not like you're going to live to celebrate anything!" Buffy said as she staked the confused vampire.  
  
"What is it about vampires?" Buffy asked herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The room is dim with many candles all over the place. There are dolls hanging over the place. There is a table in the middle of the room. There is a small doll there. Next to it there are many pins.  
  
"I should have known it would have been harder than I thought. But you won't get away that easily next time. You are not battling vampires this time, Buffy. You are fighting something that is a lot stronger than you'll ever be. Voodoo is something you can't mess with. And you are weaker now. No more Buffy this and Buffy that. It's time people recognize who I am and how truly powerful I am," the voice says as she starts to laugh.  
  
* * *  
"Willow, I'm scared," Buffy said to her friend.  
  
"Well you're fine now aren't you?" Willow asked.  
  
"That's just it. I don't know. What if it happens again? What if I can't face it the next time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I really don't know what to say Buffy? I mean you of all people. I can't believe this happened to you. Especially under the circumstances," Willow said. Tara came in while they were talking.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell Xander and especially not Giles. They would so freak if they found out," Buffy said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? The fight last night?" Tara asked.  
  
"Can I tell her?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy battled something last night. She doesn't know if she can battle it again," Willow said.  
  
"Really? Was it all those vampires last night?" Tara asked.  
  
"No! It's something bigger," Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other. Then Buffy finally spoke.  
  
"Tara, I think that I'm in love with Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"What? You scared me Buffy. I thought it was something really serious!" Tara cried out.  
  
"This is important! I don't know how to face Spike now without totally melting in his arms!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Well aren't there any other more important things that you have going on? Like what happened after I ran away from the vampires?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy knew what she was talking about.  
  
"How did you know?" Buffy asked "Oh wait is it because of your growing powers as a witchie?"   
  
"I guess you can say that," Tara said.  
  
"Ok now I'm confused. I totally missed something didn't I?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Wil. I didn't really want to get everyone all worked up over nothing," Buffy said as she started to tell Willow about her not being able to breathe last night.  
  
"I've read stuff like that in one of my spell books but wow! That's scary! Maybe it was just like an allergy to something?  
  
"Yeah, maybe after slaying vampires for so long I've finally grown allergic to them!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked down the dark streets. She was tired but she knew she still probably had plenty of vampires to slay. She walked some more and then decided to walk to the cemetery but then saw a dark figure resting by a nearby tree. She neared it and then saw that it was Spike.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked him. She felt her heart pounding even faster  
  
"I came on a chance that maybe we could work things out," Spike said.  
  
Buffy was trying to avoid talking with him. Every time she heard his cute accent, her heart started to melt.  
  
"Look Spike, I'm kinda busy right now. I am on patrol," Buffy said as they neared the cemetery.  
  
"Well, I see how it is," Spike said. Buffy stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want from me Spike? Do you want me to just drop everything and let you know my true feelings?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Now there's a plan. Yes Buffy! Tell me! Why do you hate me so much? What is it about me that just totally pisses you off? What? Huh? Tell me what?" Spike said angrily.  
  
"I love you! Is that what you want to hear? That I love you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well yeah. Of course I didn't expect it. You love me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hold that thought!" Buffy said as she pushed him out of the way and started to fight a vampire. Spike looked around and saw that there were a lot of them.  
  
"Great! My moment of glory and you guys have to ruin it!" Spike says as he dashes towards them and starts to fight them.  
  
Buffy staked a vampire and then started towards another one but then she felt weak. She fell down. Spike saw it.  
  
"Slayer! You ok?" he asked as he was battling the vampires. Some of them heard it and started towards her. Buffy got up and shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said. But the truth was that she wasn't ok. She could barely focus. She could barely keep herself up. She squinted and could see that there were vampires heading towards her.  
  
"Yo, I think the Slayer is stoned," one of the vampires said as he started to laugh. They went up to her and kicked her which sent her slamming through a tree. Buffy moaned and tried to get up but all the pain surged through her body. The vampire picked her up by her neck. Buffy got out one of her stakes and was about to stake him but she was too slow. The vampire grabbed the stake, turned it right back around and staked Buffy in the stomach. She moaned.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled. Spike finished staking the vampires around him and then turned and saw that Buffy was in trouble. He saw that her shirt was drenched in blood and he was afraid that it was hers. Spike pointed the stake at the vampire's heart and threw it only to get a perfect bulls eye. The vampire turned into dust and Buffy fell to the ground. The other vampires got scared and just left.  
  
Spike ran to her.  
  
"Buffy," Spike called out to her. "What happened?" Spike asked. He picked her up slowly and carefully. She was way to hurt and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. He started walking but then he felt like they were being watched.  
  
He turned around and saw a figure hiding behind a tree. He squinted some more and then managed to see who it was. Spike turned around quickly hoping that the girl didn't see that he saw her. He continued walking and then thought to himself.  
  
"Why was Tara hiding by the tree?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tara put the doll down on her desk.  
  
"Aww, what happened Buffy? Did someone get hurt?" Tara asked the doll which had a wooden stake in the stomach.  
  
"Not so tough anymore are we?" Tara asked the doll.  
  
"Well at least now you don't think you are all high and mighty. I just have to find a way to stop Spike. He saw me and now he's going to suspect something. He's harder though. He doesn't trust anyone. It's going to be harder to get something of his but I'll manage somehow. I know his weakness," Tara said as she combed the doll's hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike laid Buffy on his couch. She moaned a bit but then tried to relax. He went over to some other room and looked for some bandages and all the ensemble.  
  
Buffy saw him come back in with a first aid kit.  
  
"I didn't know you had one of those," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah well I thought it would come in handy someday but to tell you the truth I didn't think you would be the one needing it first," Spike said.  
  
Buffy smiled as Spike opened the kit up and went through it.  
  
"Do you mind if, umm," Spike said as he motioned to Buffy.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Buffy said as she lifted her shirt up a bit to show the wound.  
  
"That looks like a nasty one," Spike said.  
  
"Oh no biggie. This isn't the first time it happens. Remember that one time when Ril-"   
  
Buffy stopped herself there. She hated that name now. She didn't like to say it anymore. He had caused her so much pain and he didn't deserve his name to ever be mentioned again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he continued to clean the wound.  
  
"Nothing. Anyways, I have fast healing powers remember. Part of the whole "chosen one" package!" Buffy said trying to sound all cheerful.  
  
"Here, try to sit up a bit so I can wrap the bandage around you," Spike said. Buffy tried to get up but Spike helped her. She kept her arms around his neck for balance until he finished wrapping the bandage.  
  
"There, all better," Spike said.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, still holding on to Spike's neck. They looked at each other for a while. Until it happened. They both leaned in. They forgot about all the rules about being a vampire and a Slayer. They let in to their true feelings and gave in to a passionate kiss. The ones you only hear about in fairy tales. Finally they pulled apart.  
  
"What was that for?" Spike asked a bit shocked but hey, he wasn't complaining.  
  
"It was my thank you gift and for what I had said earlier. I meant it Spike. Every single word of it," Buffy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike asked trying her patience.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Buffy said.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Well since someone doesn't remember I guess it really must not have meant anything to him," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh it meant that and a whole lot more," Spike said as he kissed his Slayer.  
  
"But now back to the subject. What is going on Slayer? You're really beginning to scare me here. I almost lost you," Spike said.  
  
"You're not going to lose me," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't change the subject. I'm serious. What happened?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was fine for a minute but then all of a sudden I just lost my balance. I felt so heavy and I couldn't keep myself up anymore. Everything looked so blurry. I had no strength. Do you think my time as a Slayer is up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. So this has happened twice?"  
  
"Yeah, both times when I went out to fight," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know if I should say anything but I think that Tara might have something to do with this," Spike said.  
  
"You're right. You shouldn't have said anything," Buffy said angrily.  
  
"No, I'm serious. There's something about her that I'm sensing. I just can't seem to place what it is," Spike said.  
  
"How could you say something like that? She's on our side. She's Willow's girlfriend. She's our friend, Spike. She wouldn't do anything like that to us," Buffy said.  
  
"I saw her tonight. After the fight she was there hiding behind the tree. She's up to something, I know it. She was there both nights, Buffy!"  
  
"And how do I know it's not actually you who's behind all this? You were there both nights too!" Buffy yelled to him.  
  
"But I'm not into witchcraft. That's probably what it is," Spike said.  
  
"So what? Are you blaming Willow for this too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No! I never said that. I know she doesn't have anything to do with this. It's Tara. She has a different scent," Spike said.  
  
"I'm not hearing this," Buffy said as she got up but felt the pain surge through her whole body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't want to hear all these stupid lies!" Buffy said as she struggled to walk.  
  
"At least let me take you," Spike said.  
  
"No," Buffy said as she turned around to face Spike, "How could you do this to me? I let you in on my true feelings and you just betrayed me like that."  
  
"I will prove it to you Slayer, I promise," Spike said. Buffy sighed and left.  
  
Spike went over to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey Willow...yeah I was wondering do you know Tara's number?...Oh she's there?...No, no that's ok...I just thought I saw her out earlier but I guess I was wrong...Yeah...Hey! Buffy's on her way over there...Yeah she got hurt today. I didn't want her to go off by herself but she didn't let me take her so just make her rest or something...yeah, I'll talk to you later...bye," Spike said as he hung up the phone and left his so called "home".  
  
* * *  
  
Spike pulled up in front of Tara's house. He didn't have much time. He knew that Willow would tell her that he had called and asked for her. Tara would probably suspect something so he had to act fast. He went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited for a while until some lady came up and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sp-,I mean Patrick. Umm...I'm partnered up with Tara for a project and she accidentally took one of my books and she told me to come by and pick it up later," Spike said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry but she's not here right now. Why don't you come tomorrow morning," the lady said.  
  
"I'd love to but I've got a test tomorrow and I really need that book 'cause it's got all my notes in it and stuff," Spike said.  
  
"Well alright. You can come in," the lady said.  
  
"Thank you," Spike said.  
  
"Her room is that way. Just promise to be quick and just get what you want," she said.  
  
"Yes," Spike said as he went over to Tara's room. He opened the door and looked around. It was a pretty simple room. Nothing too fancy. He looked around and started to knock softly around the walls.;  
  
"Come on, I know there's a trick to ya-Oh yeah, found it," Spike said as he saw that a book case was there. He went through all the books until one made the wall open and reveal a little room in there.  
  
Spike walked in. He looked around and was horrified at what he saw. There were dolls everywhere with needles punctured into them.  
  
"Voodoo, I should have known," he said as he turned his attention to a doll in the center of the desk. He went over to it and picked it up. He looked at the doll and saw that it had a picture of Buffy in it. On the head was hair and Spike was sure that it was Buffy's. He saw that a mini stake was impaled into the doll's stomach. He took the doll and put it in his pocket. He left the room and closed the wall. Then he heard the lady come in.  
  
"Did you find it?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, here it is," Spike said as he took out a book from the bookshelf, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
"No problem. I'll tell her that you stopped by," the lady said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll figure it out once she sees that it's missing," Spike said. He went over to the door and left, climbed into his car and sped away.  
  
A few minutes later another car pulled up. Tara climbed out of it and went up the front door steps. She entered the house and then walked over to her room but was stopped by the lady.  
  
"Tara, honey, some guy, umm, Patrick, came," she said.  
  
"Patrick?" Tara asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, so don't be surprised if something's missing," she said with a chuckle and left.  
  
Tara got worried and entered her room. It seemed fine but then she thought.  
  
"Spike," she said to herself as she went over to her bookshelf and saw that one of her books wasn't there. She pulled one of them and the wall opened. She ran into it and headed towards her desk. She took one look at it.  
  
"No!" she screamed when she saw that the doll of Buffy had disappeared. She got out of her secret room and left her bedroom.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong? Did he take something he shouldn't have?" the lady asked as Tara left the house and got into her car and sped away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you feel better?" Xander asked Buffy.   
  
"Yeah I'm better but you guys didn't need to come," Buffy said.  
  
"We're your friends, just the ones to give you TLC. Of course I give Xander all the TLC he wants, right honey," Anya said.  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now," Xander said, "There's little ears here."  
  
"I'm not little!" Dawn whined.  
  
"Umm...guys come on," Willow said. They heard the doorbell ring and Willow went to go get it.  
  
"Oh hey Spike! Come in! I mean no! Don't come in! I mean oops! Too late?" Anya said as she looked over to Buffy who had told her the whole story.  
  
"Buffy, I told you I would prove it to you. Here it is," Spike tossed the doll to Buffy.  
  
"Spike, I want you to leave and leave Buffy and Tara alone. She didn't do anything," Willow said.  
  
"Do you want me to kick him out?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh please, you couldn't even kick a dog out," Spike said to Xander.  
  
"Spike, what is it? Are you like showing me how you were doing voodoo on me or something?" Buffy asked. Spike snatched the doll. Buffy sat up.  
  
"No! I went over to where Tara's staying and I went into her room and I found this," Spike said and showed it to Willow, "Does any part of this seem familiar? Maybe you've seen Tara with this before? Have you used any of these in some spells that you conjured?" Spike asked Willow.  
  
"Spike, Tara would never-" Willow stopped abruptly. She took the doll and looked over it. Then she saw it. On the doll she saw the picture of Buffy. It was cut so that only her face was shown.  
  
"It is her isn't it," Spike said.  
  
"I gave her this picture. It had her, me and Buffy in it. I can't believe she would do something like that," Willow said with a tear streaming down her face.   
  
"Well, believe it," Tara said as she stood in front of the door. They all looked over where Tara was.  
  
"Why Tara? Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"I did this for you, Willow. I'm sick of us always being in her shadow. We have the true power, not her," Tara said.  
  
"Tara, please, listen to what you are saying," Anya said.  
  
"Shut up!" Tara yelled as she sent Anya flying across the room.  
  
"Anya!" Xander called out as he ran over to her.  
  
Tara walked into the room and made the door shut by itself.   
  
"I'm sick of all of you! All of you think you are so high and mighty and all this crap! I can't take it anymore. All of you just slime all over me and you don't even realize that I help too!"  
  
"We know that!" Dawn said.  
  
"Shut up!" Tara yelled as she sent Dawn flying across the room. Buffy started to go after Dawn but then was held back by a force grabbing her by the neck. She was above the ground and floating through the air until she was in front of Tara.  
  
"Not so strong anymore are you," Tara said as she saw Spike and Willow coming towards her and sent them flying too. Then she started the room on fire.  
  
"You're helpless aren't you! Wanting to save your friends from a horrible death but you can't," Tara said.  
  
"It's so sad that you have to use mystical powers to even be near killing me," Buffy struggled to say as she flew her leg and kicked Tara. Buffy fell down. She got back up.  
  
"Everyone! Out!" she yelled. Xander carried Anya who had been knocked out unconscious and Spike helped Dawn. Willow just followed. Then the door slammed shut. They tried to open it but couldn't.  
  
"It won't open!" Xander yelled. They turned around and saw that Tara was laughing. Everybody had started to cough.  
  
"Let them go! You're fight is with me, not them," Buffy said.  
  
"We're not leaving, Slayer!" Spike yelled.  
  
Tara grabbed Buffy and threw her across the room. They went off and started to fight.  
  
"Spike. I need you to get her attention, get her away from everyone. I know a spell that can make her go into another dimension. Go!" Willow yelled.  
  
Tara was much too strong for Buffy. She was much too powerful.  
  
"What's wrong? Is the powerful Slayer getting whooped?" Tara asked.  
"Hey! You lopsided witch!" Spike called out. "What happens if I try to do voodoo on a powerful witch!" Spike called out. Tara looked at Buffy and saw she wasn't moving.  
  
"Why you annoying vampire. I should have killed you when I had the chance," Tara said as she charged over towards him but then she heard Willow chanting silently. She recognized the chant.  
  
"Willow! What are you doing?" Tara asked as she looked at Willow.   
  
"Good bye Tara," Willow said as the bright light shone and all that could be heard was Tara's screams until it disappeared. Willow was crying. Tear after tear after tear.  
  
Xander tried the door and it opened. Debris was flying all over and the fire was everywhere.  
  
"Come on! The door's open!" Xander yelled as he picked up Anya and left. Willow and Dawn walked out too. Spike went over to help Buffy who was limping. He picked her up and carried her out. They all stood there watching the house fall apart.   
  
"You did the right thing," Dawn said to Willow. She smiled back and gave her a hug.  
  
"Does your leg hurt?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah but its nothing a little TLC won't cure," Anya said which made Xander smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah just a bit tired and um...by the way, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was wrong," Buffy said.  
  
"It's ok. I would have thought it was me too," Spike said with a little chuckle as he pulled Buffy into a kiss.  
  
Xander was about to say something but then Willow stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Willow said to him.  
  
"So that's ok? It's ok for Spike to be kissing Buffy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh, come on Xander, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later," Anya said.  
  
"Yeah, they are cute together," Dawn said as they all looked at the happy couple kiss.  
  



End file.
